Feather Headed
by Tono Radish
Summary: New Zealand! Heck yeah! This is her story about her never ending love for her big brother who is so in love with America! Hahahha! Unrequited love is so hard to find these days. Updated every week!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And So Britain Met Her

~1769~

Britain had heard of a land in the pacific from his Dutch friend and so he went to take a look around. He had also heard stories of a child wandering around, but it wasn't certain, every time one would approach the child it would disappear in a flock of birds. Still, if there was a new nation to be found Britain was already on a ship there.

He at last met the shore and it was beautiful. Clear waters, white sand, trees and flowers of all kinds, and mountains all as far as his eyes could see past those bushy brows of his. Even so I was always fond of those eye brows.

Actually it was that sight that triggered our meeting! I had seen a fuzzy creature in the distance with golden hair, something I had never seen. I cautiously stepped forward.

"Hello there." it could speak? I caught glimpse of myself in a near by pool of water, he looked just like me! The thing was at the time I had only lived with birds and the like, so when those who had his shape would appear I would hide.

He came closer, "hello?" "Uh Uh." "Ahem my name is britain, Great Britain." it gestured to itself. "Britain?" I repeated. I had no idea what that was. It gestured to me, "and you are?" "Britain... Great Britain!" I said. "hahaha no no I'm britain, who are you?" it seemed friendly enough so I stepped out completely into the light, "New Zealand."

"Oh so you're a girl!" it said, "oh and very pretty." I didn't like this, another like this one, came and also had golden hair and he said something to but in a different dialect. And instead of his eye brows being extra fuzzy, it was his chin. That guy was creepy, laugh and all.

"Tell me New Zealand, would you like to be my little sister? It'll be fun." "A big brother?" "Yes, I'll always be here for you and I'll support you. It would be better than being alone I would think?" "A- alright?" "Oh no are you frightened?" I pointed behind him an started to cry.

It was that guy again! "a hoh hoh hoh hoh. Look at you Britain you've made yet another nation cry. Did you try to give her some of your food?" "Uh that was you you bloke." "Now now little one come wis me, yor big broser France." "Big brother England! He's a pedophile!"

"You drunken bastard! What have you done!" "Mon ami I have done nosing. But she Hurt my feelings! I'm no creep!" he curled into a ball and whispered to himself, 'yes crying got you America but this time I will have my little sibling! And lucky me it's a girl!'

"now now New Zealand, there's no need to cry, look." Britain walked over and kicked france's face into the sand, "see now you try." "Hoh hoh hoh as if she would-" I lifted my foot and kicked him, I just wasn't very strong... "Oh you'll get better dont worry," said Britain.

I refused to look like a fool! "SQUAK!" I shrieked. "what se hell kind of sound was sat?" Moas birds (an extinct large bird I believe to be related to the almighty Kiwi Bird) came running out and started beating him up. "What the bloody hell!" "Big brother Britain! Big brother Britain! Was I good?"

He smiled and pat my head, "Very good, now if we could just do something about that ugly beard he's so proud of then we'd be in business."

Flash back end

Yes, that was when I first met him. And I'm afraid I've been in love ever since he pat my head. It was so comforting that all i ever did was try to get him to do it again. My name is New Zealand and this is the story of me and my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting My Brothers

I have long dark hair in a braid and I dress in a very western way, although I do break out the old mask and face paint every now and then. I carry around my Kiwi bird, Archer, everywhere. Archer? No, the name has nothing to do with the fact Britain's name is Arthur! None at all! Well I guess I'll get back on the topic of who I am and what I look like. My dress is normally white with quarter inch slaves and a brown skirt part with a small bird design at the bottom. I think basic is better but france tends to disagree with me and tries to get me to wear that frilly stuff. My eyes are as dark as my hair, and I guess that's why Britain's bright green eyes always had my attention.

For as long as I can remember my country has had many ghost stories, although most of them

Weren't true... Most of them. Personally I have the ability to see ghosts, actually I remember my first ghost!

It wasn't long after Britain first found me and made me part of his kingdom. He told me I had brothers, although they were a little older than me. On another ship he brought with him a boy who looked to be 12 or 13. "Hey there I'm America! But you can call me Hero!" he posed.

"Hero? Big brother Hero my name is New Zealand! But you can call me new Zealand!" "Right on!" he had a weird way of speaking but I quickly figured out what he was saying. "Oh where is my other brother?" "What are you talking about? I don't have any other brothers?" "Yes you do!" said a faint voice.

"Woah what was that! A ghost!" he hid behind me. "No I'm English Canada." the boy was about the same age as Hero, but he was kinda see through? "Canada? I'm New Zealand! Wow my big brother is a ghost!" "I'm not a ghost! I'm Canada!" "It's okay Hero! He's a friendly ghost!" "H- how can you tell?"

I thought about it, "well if you look closely... You see there's uhh you know I don't know? Hey Canada are you a mean ghost?" "Maple..." he sighed. Britain was crying into a tissue, "oh my little girl is getting into the occult this is so wonderful." he pat my head again!

"Hey I want one!" screamed America, then he threw a tantrum on the shore line and got sand all over everyone. You see after the first week I realized I was the only other one who called him hero, so I stopped and only did it on occasion. I think we were a very happy family at the time.

(back to the present)

Yeah, I wonder where Canada is? Maybe he's finally passed on? I went on a walk down the halls and saw America and England fighting... Again. They seemed to fight so often lately, but they did so in a way that wasn't much of hate fighting like with France, but in like a friendly way? I suppose? It's sad, I miss when we all got along.

I think maybe one of the saddest times in any of our lives was revolutionary time. I'll never forget when england came on that final day after the battle. He had set America free and he was no longer his brother.I was 14 at the time, still very young, and I couldn't imagine why on earth America would ever do such a thing. Regardless, it was raining that day and I was inside my manor. I saw him come up the hill on his horse, soaked in both rain and blood.

I helped him inside and set him on a chair. "Britain?" his eyes were blank. I went to get some warm water, dry clothes he had left behind, and some towels. "Big Brother, would you mind if I took off your jacket for you?" he was silent. I helped him out of his jacket and saw scars all over his body, "America did that?"

I started to clean away the blood and quickly went for the medical supplies and came back, his face was buried in his hands and I could hear him crying. This sight made me want to die, but I went and brought him back some tea and dried his hair and gave him his shirt and dried his tears.

His strong arms caught me and held me while he shook. "Brother?" "He's gone, what happened New Zealand? Was I wrong? All I wanted was to protect him, but but-" I pet his head like he used to for me.

He stopped speaking and let his tears fall. The only sound you could hear was the heavy wind outside and the rain pelting the roof. Thunder from time to time. The candles blew out, but we payed no mind. The world was darker than the room right now. I knew my big brother could fall to pieces at any moment, and it was my turn to take care of him.

I knew he loved America, probably more so than me, but even so... I knew I would never want to do this to my brother, not ever. But the people of my island thought otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Nation? Me?

I left you on the note of rebellion, but when we went for independence, it was no where as near dramatic. Once America was out of the picture, Britain wasn't visiting me as often any more, I would be lucky if any time at all in a year? I began to become lonely and I decided to get to work on my artistic abilities, maybe I could catch his eye again?

I had carved person after plant after animal after fish tail. But none of these made me happy, then I found an old portrait of big brother britain. I went into a cave high up in the hills, and started to carve, he was almost complete, all but his face. But I had heard big brother America would be coming so I never finished. I'm sure he's still on that cave wall with out a face.

Soon enough though once America took an interest in me, especially with movies, Britain started to come again. "Hasn't changed a bit," he would say. I suppose, even with our independence, we were still english at heart.

Actually speaking of countries visiting if I'm correct France will be visiting next week, I think I'll invite Britain as well. You see I haven't forgiven France for trying to claim me throughout the years while i was still with the UK. Also now, more than ever, his first visit to me in years this seems like a great time to catch England's attention once again!

So France came in and it would be a little while longer before Britain would be landing so I'll just stall. "Hello Mr. France. It's been a while?" he dropped his bags, "A HOH HOH HOH HOH! LOOK AT YOU MON AMI! Youre so beautiful now! So young and vibrant like a rose! Come let us make sweet love, I'll take you back to Paris with me and we can-" "Uh what's sweet love? Is that like a new candy or something?" to be honest at the time I didn't actually know, and I was about 18 (in country years).

"Ahem, well I love to teach this so listen up. To make love is to do it with someone you like! First you two get really close and then things get hot and-" he was knocked on the head, "YOU GIT! Don't pay any attention to him New Zealand, he's just an idiot," rushed Britain.

"To do it with someone you like," I contemplated. "What's 'it'?" "I'll tell you when you're older... Maybe," said Britain wafting away the idea. "Woah man! This place is sweet! Sup lil Z!" "Oh hello America! Hey you wouldn't happen to know what 'it' is would you?" "It? What do you mean?" "France says you do 'it' with someone you like!" America thought about it a moment, "You know I actually have no idea!"

He was lying, the ghost of Canada in a hawaiian floral t shirt told me so. I was getting bored so i figured i'd have a little fun with France and England! I really didn't plan on America, Britain brought him without my knowing. I showed Britain back to the flat and made sure to loose the other two in the process, "Oh my we've lost the other two! I'll go look for them, please stay here and wait up." "Alright?"

I went out to find them, it wasn't hard, just listen for the sound of tourists. "Hey America! France!" "Oh Mon Cheri! It is you!" "Sup!" "Hey we kinda lost Britain but he knows his way back to the flat so why don't I show you two around the island? "Yeah alright, wis out sat stupid Brit and fatty American-" "Hey I'm right here you know!" "New Zealand! Let's ditch America and go on a date!" "No way man she won't do that-" I cut off America, "Alright that sounds like fun." "Hoh hoh you see no woman can resist me!" "America the flat is just up that hill to the left of the caves." "Fine! But Britain won't be happy!" "Oh what do you care?" I called as he left.

I knew britain wouldn't be happy, but I had received a tip from a local ghost named Katie who knew a thing or two about men. If I could get Britain jealous he'd pay attention to me! And maybe... 'oh New Zealand you're so cute! I want to be your big brother again! Come! Join the UK and we van be a family again!' "Hee hee oh yes I'd love to big brother," I mumbled to myself in a daze. "What was sat my little butterfly?" asked France. Oh yeah he's here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Date

The whole time all he wanted to do was make out, which I think he said was some kind of kissing?He also made a pun about french kissing. Pervy bastard. But whatever i dont know or care about that kinda stuff, unless it involved England. Wow kissing Arthur, what would that- oh yeah I'm with old frog face right now.

"So France, why don't you tell me about yourself and take 4 steps away from me?" "Hold that thought," he went away and came back, "For you." "R- really? For me?" it was a rose. "Yes." "I've never been given a present before?" "really?" "no." "not even once? By Britain or something?" "Not ever? Oh wow thank you I'll keep it forever!" I'd hate to admit it but ill probably keep it in a box somewhere, stash it away, and look at it from time to time like I tended to do with things that were precious to me.

But you know it was really sweet of him to give me something. No! No! He's France of course he's sweet! Remember what Lichtanshtine said! 'Big Brother Switzerland told me to be careful of France! He says he's only after one thing.' 'and what's that?' 'I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.' I'll bet it's my soul or something, no wait that's russia.

Right, well time to do what New Zealand does best, make huge profits off of tourists! "Oh France! Have you ever been to the vineyards?" "No I have not." "Come on this way! I'm sure you'll love it!" I was going to run ahead but instead I gulped nervously and took his hand. I watched some movies with the local girls and this is what you were supposed to do on a date, fake or not.

As I was guiding him I pretended it was Britain... It was glorious. I swear I could hear La vie en rose. Everything went into slow motion, sepia tone. I was smiling and Britain was too. Then I looked behind me to see his face for reals, when the sight of a happy France brought me back into reality. At this point I was thinking it would have been easier to ask Britain myself, but then again I would have kiwied out. (like chickened out... MAPLE!)

"here we are!" "Wow zis is beautiful!" I went I to get a bottle, "This our most popular bottle, people come from all around to get a drop of the stuff. I'll have Ralf over there give you the SPECIAL deal." "oh wow! Sanks!" I gave the signal to ralf in New Zealand Sign Language. Thank god France is reluctant to learn almost anything outside of French.

France went over to buy it for himself like the drunken git he is, "That'll be $10000." you see France is a man who tends to carry way too much money on him, which was always handy. "In Yen?" "Don't kid yourself. Just pay up." "10000 is just absurd!" "Absurd! Why this is but the finest wine in all of the pacific! People come from all around in hopes to taste a drop, no smell the bottle! I believe 10000 is very fair, and besides... America can afford it? But I guess I expected too much from you France, I guess I was wrong about your greatness." "Fine! I'll pay!"

You see whenever an annoying tourist showed up we had a special signal that would up the price a bit, if you were a country though it'll go up quite a bit more. We did the same trick on America last time he came, $6000 not bad. Luckily he bought a few more and got so hammered he forgot all about it, and so we got away with it.

Britain hates France so I'm sure he'll be proud when I tell him! It was getting late, "oh I guess we had better get home?" I have to say I had fun, I mean I played a trick on him, and he gave me a rose. I have to say even though it wasn't England but his mortal enemy France, I still had fun.

We were about half way home when I noticed the streets were empty, and then it started to rain. He took off his jacket and made a sort of umbrella for us as we ran through the sudden down pour laughing. I have to say I had never once been caught in this weather unprepared before and it was just funny because his coat really wasn't doing anything. "Hey hold on we can just wait for the rain to stop in that cave over there!" I called and we made a B line for it.

We sat on the cave floor trying to get the water out of our hair and clothes while they were still on. "Well wasn't that just lucky haha," I said. "Yeah at least we had my coat," he said sarcastically. "Oh hold on I think I have matches around here." "What?" "Well I used to come here as a kid, I'm sure I left random little things like that some where. Oh here!" I pulled up a little box and dusted it off then I lit one.

The first thing that caught our eyes in the darkness was my unfinished carving. I knew exactly who it was, but he, "Did you make that?" "Oh! Y- yeah a while back, I can barely remember what it was though?" "It looks like someone?" "oh really? Who?" "I can't place it but it's definitely familiar." the rain had stopped, "we has better get back." "New Zealand?" he took my hand, "Do we have to return now?" would Britain hate me for this? Probably? "Alright, we can stay here a little longer..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When I First Loved Him

Britain was drunk again. He, France, and America went to turn up a pint about half an hour ago and I dropped in to take care of him. They were all passed out in their rooms, but they did that all the time, Britain never drank so being like this, I was a little worried.

I stayed behind and watched him sleep. I ran my fingers through his short hair, "He's so cute like this. So helpless I could just- but I wouldn't." I gazed at his pink face and remembered something from long ago.

When he first started to visit me I would always get sick because I was not immune to the germs he would bring back with him from Europe. I remember thinking the same thing over and over again and then one time accidentally saying it out laud, "Every time you come near me I get so warm, could this be love?" and he chuckled and said, "No you just have a raging fever. Haha. Now please rest."

His moaning woke me from my day dream. "Mmmm New Zealand?" "Yes?" "I'm so warm? Am I sick?" I laughed a little to myself, "No you just drank too much, now please rest. When you wake up again I'll make you some tea." "Mmm alright... Wait am I catholic or protestant? Oh god i dont know?" he dozed off again. "Big brother... I know now I have no right to call you that now but- sigh... I guess I'll start of your tea."

I stood up to leave and looked back through the door way. He was the greatest man ever but he could be such a dummy sometimes, I mean... He's obviously Catholic. I quietly closed the door behind me and went into the kitchen. I put on my apron, maybe I'll make him something to eat? For now I'll just start on the tea.

I poured water into the kettle along with fresh herbs from the small indoor garden I had. I chose ones to help him with his head. I smiled to myself, what if he wakes up and drinks this and notices me in this apron? Maybe he'll think I look cute? It seems I've never been considered a bright country, my smile grew, unless America was there.

Arms went around me and pulled me in, "France! I- I thought you were asleep!" "Not when I could have you all to myself?" "No no, you drank way too much, come on you're going back to bed." I escaped his grip and spun him around to push him back to his room when he glanced back, "you look so cute in that apron." My eyes widened a bit, "I- it's just an apron, come on." we went to his room, "Okay, now go back to sleep so your sanity can come back.

He pulled me and pinned me under him on his black sheets, "But my dear I am perfectly sane right now." i just glared at him, "What are you doing?" "What do you mean?" "We could have just talked on the couh or something? you don't need to sit on me. I would have waited a little to talk of you had just asked." he motioned off and collapsed next to me, "I forgot that you were that type." "That type?" He fell asleep. Well I know he was Big Brother's enemy but he was actually kinda cute In a way? You know when he wasn't talking.

I went back to the kitchen and looked at the rose france had given me yesterday. Already it had begun to wilt. Britain didn't even ask where we were or seem to care.

I'm sure alfred must have told him, that American can't keep a secret. Although it's not like I wanted this to be a secret, still. The laud hiss of the tea kettle pierced my ears and I quicky took it off the stove to cool. "Maybe he doesn't care? I mean he isn't my big brother anymore, why should he?" a laughed a little to myself and wiped the tears out of my eyes, "Wouldn't it be funny if this was the first time America bothered to keep his mouth shut?"

A while later they all woke up, although America fell on his face a few times still trying to regain feeling in his legs? How much did he drink anyway? I pat his face, "Hey America? Hey, um dude (is that what they say?) you okay?" "Meh... A hero is always at his best." "Well Hero you're half dead on the floor." "Doesn't matter, I'll come back in the sequel. Michael Bay is gonna make it." "There's something wrong with you? Get up or I'm cooking English food." He shot up, "I'm up! Im up!"

We kind of ate in silence, aside from the little argue every now and then. At the end Britain called me out, YES HE DID! BIG BROTHER CALLED TO ME! I left the room out onto the balcony looking at the sun set with him. "What were you doing with France yesterday?" he sounded irritated, or maybe like a worried father. In my head I started screaming and did a little victory dance. Then i realized he might have been disappointed in me? I needed to make him proud of me again!

"I scammed him out of $10000." Britain turned to me and laughed, "That's priceless! That stupid Git! America told me it was a date but now I totally get it!" I laughed with him, "So tell me were you at all jealous?" it hit me what I had just said, "I mean- I Uh- well- err-" "Of you? Why on earth would I want to be alone with France? I must say I was a little worried though? You know how he is." "Hey Britain, I think-" "Im sorry to interrupt, but New Zealand I have something to tell you, it might come off as a shock but it's important." "Oh! Yes please go on!" THIS IS IT! THE PAY OFF!

America busted through the doors, "Hey what's going on here! Lil Z you're not trying to steal him from me are ya?" "What are you talking a-" . . . "WAIT YOU TWO ARE-" America gave Britain a kiss on the cheek, "of course!" "Huh!" to those who may find this and know how to deal with it... Can we trade places? "As the great Canada once said before he passed on... Maple." I fell over in shock.

To be continued...

"Uh I'm not dead? I actually went on this little trip too!"

"who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Muskets and Melancholy

Yeah... So yesrturday Britain, America, and France left. Although America took me back with him. The whole time I was dead inside while he rambled about being a hero. On the flight America got really into watching a movie on his mini TV. I gave him some head phones. I took Archer from out of his cage under my seat, "Hey do you have idea what I should do?" "Kiwi kiwi." "Yeah I know. He's my big brother and I should support him but still, it isn't fair I just found out now?"

"Kiwi kiwi." "Huh?" "Sigh, kiwi kiwi, kiwi kiwi kiwi, kiwi kiwi, kiwi kiwi." I thought about it a minute, "oh my god, you're right! Even as kids he was more fond of America! And their fights? They were lovers spats, not friendly brawls? And why does England always invite him out for drinks! Cuz it's a date! How did I not put this together?" "Kiwi." "That's so true." I started to cry anime tears.

We landed, wow this would be my first time in The United States! I'm kind of excited to see it! We stepped off the plane and the intercom said, "hallo Flug 17. wir begrüßen Sie in Deutschland und hoffen, dass Sie Anjou Ihren Aufenthalt bei uns. Heil Hitler. warten wir tun das nicht mehr?" (Translation: hello flight 17. We welcome you to Germany and we hope you enjoy your stay with us. Hail Hitler. Wait we don't say that anymore?)

"Uhhh America?" "Whoops! I think we got on the wrong flight?" "Then where are we?" A blond man with blue eyes, an Italian, and a Japanese man came to us. The Arian looking one spoke to us, "Eh America vat are you doing here?" "Dude! Germany where the heck are we!" "We are in Germany yes?" said the little Italian sparkling.

"My my! What a pretty girl you are! Tell me do you like pasta?" "Huh? Who are you?" "I am northern Italy, pleasure to meet you! Hail Hitler! Wait we don't say that anymore?" "Huh? Uh I'm New Zealand and this is Archer the Kiwi bird?" I gestured to the only thing I was carrying, a cage with a bird the size of a chicken in it.

"oh hey he's kinda cute," Italy said. Archer poked his eye with his long beak. "Archer! Oh I'm so sorry! He only does that to idiots!" "Hey he pokes me all the time!" "Thanks for helping me out America!" "Hey! Not cool!" "Wahh! Germany! Kiss it and make it better!" cried Italy. "Sigh if I must..." he did as Italy asked and he instantly stopped crying and started sparkling again.

"Well since you are herea, we should take you back to the house untir the next fright out of herea. Oh I am Japan, presure to meet you." "Uh hi? Wow I've never met such a young country! Wow i must be way older than you!" "That's not the case! I am-" "Alright zen, you can crash at my place I suppose until the next flight to America," said Germany.

We went to his house and it was very nice. I've never seen furniture like this before? I went into his incredibly clean kitchen, there were potatoes everywhere! I went into the living room, MUSKETS! a dark aura surrounded me and my voice would scare even a Russian, "Yes... This is perfect... This starchy gift from the pits of hell will grant my men much strength and immortality!" "Uh zats just a potato," said Germany.

"And this musket will give me the power I need to destroy all who appose me... Heh heh heh... I could do what ever I wanted and no one could stop me. I could become invincible! COME MEN! WE MUST MOVE ON TO WORLD DOMINATION!" "I am so in love with her right now," said Germany. "What was that?" asked Italy. "nosing. YES! I SECOND THIS! LET US MOVE FORTH AND.." he went on with japan and i about battle plans while Italy started making white flags.

America called Britain without my knowing, "Hey new Zealand is getting power drunk off of potatoes? Is there a way to calm her down?" "sigh give her the phone." I took the land line from America, "HAHAHA WHO DARES DEFY THE ALL MIGHTY NEW ZEALAND!" "It's Britain, please stop this. What have i told you about staying away from potaotes? We don't want another musket wars now do we?"

My attitude changed almost instantly back into my regular air headed me, "Oh yes of course big brother Britain. Do take care." we hung up and i turned to the three countries ready to follow me to the ends of the earth, "Sorry boys the plan is off, we can dominate some other time!" Italy jumped in delight, "yay! I'll go make some pasta to celebrate!" "Oh werl, would you rike to meet some of my pets? Prushy prushy." Japan left to get his rabbits and guinea pigs to play with Archur. "Dat was disappointing," mumbled Germany.

"Woah New Zealand! You almost had me there! You were really starting creep me out!" "Haha America... Would you like to become my new art project?" "Oh god!" (Again, a lot of art in New Zealand involve cavings, so yeah. She's basically going to carve into his face.) "Oh don't worry, I take it back. After all you did let me talk to Big Brother Britain. Haha."

Meanwhile...

In communist Russia!

"Oh I sense a disturbance in the force? kolkolkol is one joining with mother russia?"

"Yes Broder..."

"Belarus! Just leave me alone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Our Doting Big Brothers

I went to spend some time with my friend Lichtenstein, I would be staying in her room with her under the protection of Switzerland patrolling the house for French creepers who would try to peek in.

We put on our Pajamas and were going to go to sleep. I noticed that what she was wearing this time was much less frilly and much less pink than what she wore last time. I was worried maybe she was becoming too much like Switzerland?

"Uh Lichtenstein? What are you wearing?" "Oh! Well you see I made these pajamas for big brother Switzerland but I accidentally gave him mine instead. I was going to switch it out but when I saw him in them... He was so beautiful I... I... DROOOOOOOOL." "Hey? Hetalia er Earth to Lichtenstein?" "Oh sorry. It was just so amazing."

"wow he wore girls pajamas for you? Maybe I should try something like that for Big Brother Britain?" I imagined him in a dress, so beautiful... DROOOOOOOOOL. "Hello? New Zealand?" "Oh right!" I looked around her white girly room and I noticed cute little drawings hanging on the wall. "Hey these are pretty cute! Did you make these?" "No it was big brother Switzerland. He always says to be careful of wild animals and if I ever got a pet I should make sure to get at least two so they wouldn't get lonely."

"Wow Switzerland is really nice! Actually I've only seen England draw once? But that was back when he was still my big brother so I don't remember it so much?" "Big Brother Switzerland says Britain draws a lot at the world meetings?" "Yeah I've heard that too from America but apparently im too small to be able to go. They only let the main nations go. I wish I were big and powerful so I could help solve the world's problems." "Yeah, I'd like to seat near big brother Switzerland."

I grinned evilly, "Don't worry! One day we'll be super grown up and country like and stuff! Then we'll be able to solve any problem and sit with our big brothers! Maybe even get to draw!" "Yeah! Let's show them we can be just as good as they are!" she cheered in her frail voice.

"Eh... What should we do?" "Umm I didn't really think about it? I thought you knew?" "Sigh uhhh you know I don't really know?" We sat back to back and eventually fell asleep. The window creaked open. My eye shot open, and my tribal instinct cane out. I woke up Lichtenstein and then I jumped onto the intruder and she turned on the lights.

"France! What are you doing!" "I just came to see you my little island rose." "You're so creepy!" Lichtenstein went for the door, "I'll go get Big Brother!" I held a knife to his pony tail, "Out or I cut it off." "Non non! Please don't! I'll leave. I'll just come to see you again tomorrow!" "Sigh... You're hopeless." I got off of him and he k- k- kissed my cheek! The he jumped out the window, "I'll be seeing you Mon Cheri!" I leaned my lead out the window, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" "A hohhohhohhohhoh!" he laughed running into the night.

Switzerland and Lichtenstein came running back in, "Where did he go!" I wiped my face, "Who knows what I just caught..." "New Zealand?" I started crying, "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR BIG BROTHER! WAHHHH!"

"Next time is the Christmas special at the Hetlia Academy for Nations! What kind of goodies do I have in store for you this time? ... Did that sound wrong? IM NOT FRANCE I SWEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM HETLAIA IN WHICH I DO NOT OWN! I KNOW IT'S KINDA EARLY FOR THIS KINDA THING BUT WHO CARES! IM IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT! HECK YEAH! IN AMERICA WE TAKE OUT THE CHRIST AND PUT IN AN X CUZ WE'RE EXTREME! SO TRUE!

Chapter 8: A Very Merry Christmas Past In The Present Like A Gift

"Oh hi boys what can I do for you?" I was in my Hetalia Academy for Nations Uniform. A red plad long (due to personal alterations) skirt and a blazer. It was near Christmas time again and I was standing in the hall holding my UK history note book filled with informations, pictures, and doodles of big brother! I was also speaking with Germany, Italy, and Japan. "We were wondering if you could tell us about Christmas in your country!" Italy cheered raising his hand for some reason?

"Oh wow! I'd be happy to tell you! Let's see where to start? I guess Santa? In my country he doesn't use reindeer, instead he flys around on a magic teal boat! And we don't use Christmas trees, instead we use pohutukawa trees. They're often referred to as ironic Christmas trees because they grow on cliffs near caves where souls pass through to make it to the other world!" "That's kind of creepy?" said Germany.

"And lastly my home is kinda warm so we don't get snow. Instead we hold cook outs. It's nice but I have to say... I've always wanted to see a snowy Christmas." They looked at her wishful eyes. "Ahem, New Zealand," started Germany. "Hey we were wondering," continued Italy. "If maybe you wourd rike to spend Christmas with-" They were cut off when Russia pushed them out of the way, "You would like to see snow da? Why not come with me for Christmas? There's lots of snow and it's very pretty in Mother Russia. Plus if you're there I'll have an excuse to not be with crazy Belarus and nutty Ukraine. Kol kol kol."

"But aren't they your sisters?" "Yes? So?" "Well maybe not in Russia, but in my home, the thing everyone looks forward to the most is spending time with your loved ones at dinner? Because when the strings and trees and gifts are done, it really is about enjoying what you have. The simple things." The 4 countries started to well up. "I'm going to go apologize to my sisters!" said Russia. "I'm going to call Romano," said Italy. "I'm going shopping," said Japan. "I'm going... Vere am i going?" asked Germany to himself. "What about your brother Prussia?" "Oh yes I vill go find him! Thank you New Zealand." they all rushed off.

I looked at the floor, "I guess I'll be alone this Christmas as well." I remember Christmas with little America, little ghost Canada, and bug brother Britain. He would dress up as Santa and come in through the front door. "I still wish we were a family," I said to myself.

England came walking by, "Oh hey New Zealand?" "Oh Hi big broth- I mean Britain." "Look I was just wondering if you would like to spend christmas with America this year? You know like we used to?" I was going to ask about Canada but i let it slide, "really?" "Sure, why not? And Switzerland and Lichtenstein are coming. It will be fun." a small smile crept up on my face, "Yes! Britain! Yes! Thank you! I'll start shopping for everyone and make something to bring over!" "Good after noon then New Zealand." I ran off down the halls happier than I'd ever been.

When New Years hit Russia invited New Zealand again to his home. They went to Moscow.

"well what do you think?" asked Russia.

"Snow is... Cold." I smiled being slowly buried in the ice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Efforts and Results

I took a look in the mirror one morning and didn't like what I saw, "Why won't Big Brother like me? I mean I'm the 4th most developed country in the world and all the best movies are filmed in my home? Its because of that stupid America! Sigh... Maybe England thinks he's better looking than me? Plus I am kinda small? Sigh what to do..." and it hit me!

Who knows better about unrequited love than Grey Ghost! You see Grey Ghost was a man who was in love with a chorus girl at the old theatre. Sadly he knew he had no chance with her so he took his own life in the rafters and now he watches shows for free as a ghost! I could make a phantom of the opera reference but I wont. It's a shame because no one really uses that theater anymore, I'm really his only visitor?

I went down to the old theater, "Grey ghost? You in here?" out came a shabby dressed man, obviously if he was rich he wouldn't have taken his own life. That's just how it is. "Oh Aldora, welcome back. What can I do for you?" Aldora is my human name, you see regular people aren't supposed to know about the nations, even ghosts. So I go by Aldora Aldrich, it's an English name I chose, like I said we're still English at heart.

"Hey Grey Ghost, I have a problem?" "What's the matter?" "well there's this guy and uhhh he's like a big brother, but he Likes my friend?" "Oh who are you talking about? Which friend?" "... Alfred... Alfred Jones..." Grey ghost held in his laughter rather poorly because little sounds escaped his mouth, "So then... Heh, this guy is Arthur Kirkland?" "How did you know!" "How did you not know? All of New Zealand knew about it?" "Trist me New Zealand had no idea," I mumbled. "What was that?" "nothing!"

He started to float around the stage moving the dust around as he danced. "So any ideas?" I asked. He took a bow, "well maybe you can't get him to like you, but maybe you can be noticed?" "How?" "Do something you know will catch his attention? Like I learned to dance for the chorus girl." I thought about it, "but I've tried? He doesn't notice anything I do? I spent the day with france and he barely noticed?" "Woah wait you went to France?" "I meant Francis! Francis! He has no connection to frenchness accept his nationality!"

"You spent the day with him! Okay next time you have to tell me about that!" "He also snuck in on me and-" "Huh! You always leave out the good stuff! Jeez!" "sorry sorry, but back to the point I just have to do something I know he'll notice?" "Pretty much, just think back in your memory and it'll come to you."

I left to walk around town, but I just kicked some pebbles, "Search my memory? How? I mean I know how but what am I looking for?" I picked up the pebble and it started to rain a little, like island rain that doesn't last very long. I went under a tree and waited. This brought me back to World War 1.

FLAH BACK!

"Screw you wanker! Im calling all out war!" yelled Britain to Germany. "Bring it on bushy brows!" "What did you call me you... Ninny!" I had bugged Britain's clothes in hopes to find out what was happening because I recall hearing that this meeting would be important! "Big brother declared war? I'm in! I'll help you to the ends of the earth Former Big Brother!"

Cut To!

It was raining heavily, more so than it ever had back home. I was still fairly young and frightened, but I knew fighting in this war was more important that fear. All that was to be heard was screaming and gun fire. I could remember thinking clearly that we need to get across no man's land! The western front was truly hell. That's when it hit me, I went out through the back and left the battle front quietly and found Britain.

"New Zealand! Why aren't you at your post!" "We need to get across the trenches!" "What?" "It's stalemate out there, if we can find a way to get across then we could put the western front to an end!" "What do you propose New Zealand?" "Ahem, something like our planes, only big enough to get a few of us past the gunfire!" "... Let me speak with America, we'll see why we can do, until then hold down the fort!" "Yes sir!"

Normally I would have held a grudge against Germany for what he's done, but it's because of him Britain pat my head at the end of the war! And then ran off to party with the bigger nations, I remember waving absent minded and then went to do some paper work.

Back to today!

"Yeah but that was a war and a lucky break. Right now we're all on pretty good terms, well as good as good for us nations can get?" The rain stopped, "Damn it." I kept walking along and saw a poster for a new american movie? Then I got an idea! I ran home and took scissors from my room and went to a mirror. I took my braid and cut it off. "wow my head feels a lot lighter now?" it was just about my shoulders now and had a wave from always being braided, "he'll notice this! Yes! For sure! Maybe I'll pencil in thicker eyebrows to match his!" I searched for a pencil, "Gah! Where is it!" I looked at the wall clock, "darn! I have to get to London before the meeting ends!"

I went out to London where the world meeting was being held and waited for it to end. Britain stepped out of the room and looked at me and I looked at him. "Oh hey? Are you a new Baltic state or something? Nice to meet you." he held out his hand for me to shake.

I froze and my eye twitched. America came out, "hey nice new hair cut New Zealand." "Woah this is New Zealand?" shouted britain. Russia came out, "oh hello comrade, I see you cut off your hair?" "wait you too!" did he really not know it was me? France came out, "Who is this boy? His hair is fabulous." I went running down the halls, I'm a boy bow! "This sucks!"

"What did I do a hoh hoh hoh?" "You are going to die comrade Kol kol kol." "A hoh hoh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over my portable fan, it makes my hair flutter where ever I go!" "... QUICK TIE HIM TO BUBSY'S CHAIR!" "LET ME GET MY BASEBALL BAT!"

"Ah! Non non! Did I do something wrong!" I peeked down the halls, was big brother and his friends defending me? "What? Nah man we just like hittin ya!" yelled America. "As if I would pass up a chance to beat that frog face!" laughed Britain. "I got a new lead pipe from the moving dolls, kol kol, It wishes to be cleansed." "C- cleansed?" asked the nations. "In blood kol kol kol." "WHAT THE HELL!" we all yelled aside from Russia and went running.

TonoTime

Omg I forgot to tell you! New Zealand, MY NEW ZEALAND, is featured in another fanfiction! It's called Hetalia National Academy by CutePuertorican. Read it! XD I like it, even before New Zealand was brought in! It's pretty cool ad the uniforms are based on your flag! Yeah this is getting random but check it out! Oh yeah also im sorry I haveny updated, my computer crashed and I just repaired/ got a new one. Yay!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Quest For Power Stops At Red Lights

"what? America's throwing a party?" Asked England. "Yeah! You know how he hates the cold and now that winter is over he plans to welcome the warmth with, and I quote, an epic battle for masters to show off their skill for reals y'all! A fight! That's what he said! That's what he said!" "Uh I don't doubt it? Wait why didn't he invite me?" "He knew as soon as he told me I would come flying here on one of my birds and drag you along with me." "Yeah I guess that makes sense? When is it?" "One week from today!" "Wow that's a lot more warning than we usually get?" "I know!"

One week from that day!

"Hey y'all! Welcome to my kick butt party!" America greeted us in his usual hero voice, but he was also wearing swim trunks with the American flag printed on them. "It's a pool party? What are you wearing?" he asked Britain and I in our usual weekend attire. "Well you never specified as to what-" I was cut off by him grabbing Britain's arm in a kinda sexy way, "Hey England why don't we go to my room? I'm sure I can help you find something to change into."

My face turned bright red and I spazzed out in my head, WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO TO BIG BROTHER! "Oh New Zealand, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Canada, and France are already here. You can meet them in the back, sorry I don't have any girl suits," said America dragging England away. I went to the backyard where his pool was where I was greeted by a guy glittering as he came out of the water in a lady gaga kinda way.

"France what are you doing?" "What are you doing! Where is your swimsuit! There are barely any girl countries as it is, let me have my fun! Put this on!" He pulled out a bag. "Uh where were you holding that?" "A hoh hoh hoh hon." "Never mind." I took the bag and went back inside knocking into Mr. Russia.

"Uh I'm sorry!" I bowed knocking my nose into his back as he turned around. "ow..." "Oh why if it isn't little New Zealand. I didn't know you were coming?" he had on red swim trunks and his white scarf... Why is he wearing that? "Ah sorry, I'm just going to change quickly." "Would you like me to help you?" he asked. "Hey what do you sink you are asking! Sat was my idea! A hoh hon!" chimed in France. "No, I think I'm old enough to get myself dressed." I hurried away.

I stared at myself in the mirror, "Does this even count as a swim suit? Theres barely any fabric? Oh well this is what I get for trusting France." I opened the door and hit someone, Britain. He fell over, "Ah! Big broth- I mean England! Are you alright!" he rubbed his head, "Yeah I'm fine I just- what are you wearing?"

He gave me the elevator look. You know, where the eyes go up and down and up again? "Ub France gave me a suit to wear since I didn't have one. Now that I think about it it's kinda creepy that he has this on him?" "He was wearing it!" "No I mean he was holding it in a bag?" Britain averted his eyes and cleared his throat, "a girl your age shouldn't show that much skin until she's properly married." "I'm sorry i lost you at married, Nya." "What?" "Nothing!" "Wait here." he ran off.

I went back into the restroom. A knocking came at the door and a French accent, I quickly locked it. "New Zealand! Come out! The party is starting!" "I'm not coming out!" "What why not? That suit must look so cute on you! Don't waste it in there?" "No! A girl my age shouldn't be showing this much skin until she's properly married!" "Where did you get that?" "Shut up old man!" "I am not old!" he freaked. Then I heard a slamming into the floor, "Hey New Zealand it's Britain! Dont worry about him, I beat his face into the floor. Stupid git. Here I brought you one of america's older costumes!" (in England they say costume instead of swim suit!)

I opened the door a little and great fully took it. It was black and white and looked like it belonged in the 1920's. Just my style with it's shorts and Tshirt like style with two white stripes. I stepped out. "Much better," he said, "now let's go to the party. We got there and Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, China, and Prussia were there now.

Lichtanstein matched Switzerland. So cute! She ran up to me, "You look so cute!" "No she doesn't," came in a sour france, "I wish I could have seen her before." "ALRIGHT ARIGHT ALRIGHT GUYS!" "America you don't have to be so roud aru," said China. (who I have yet to mention but new Zealand and china have a sweet trading agreement! Lol the more you know!) "This is my Hero Voice!" he announced, "and besides this is important!" "Pasta!" called Italy.

"No! Now it's time to start the kick but welcome warm weather and good riddens cold weather tournament!" "A tournament? The awesome me will have an easy time winning," said Prussia. "I'll give you ten minutes to split into teams!" I walked over to a table covered in American snacks.

The thing that really caught my eye were the round, golden, greasy looking things. I picked one up and sniffed it, salty? Something grabbed onto my shoulders and I jumped in fright. "Haha New Zealand, I totally got you! What cha doing?" "America! Don't do that again! ... Uh I was just wondering what is this thing?" "That's a potato chip?" "... Potato?" "Yeah? Oh heres a water gun for the tournament!" "Gun?... Like a musket?" "... Oh no."

"GERMANY! ITALY! JAPAN! GET OVER HERE!" the rushed over, "It's time for world domination. Come my brothers! LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!" "Hail New Zealand!" called Italy raising his hand in the air. "Yes Vorld domination sounds like fun, may I join you on your quest?" asked Russia. "Sure! Now! All of you bow before your leader!" "Can we kneel?" asked prussia. "What! Who said you could be on our team?" "Heh what's that supposed to mean! Your team could use someone as awesome as me!" "No you'll die to easily, don't make me call in big sister Hunary" he slowly backed up quietly grumbling something to himself. "So vat is our plan of attack?" asked Germany. I grinned, "heh heh heh."

(TonoTime)

Here I am yet again! Yes the musket wars! So yeah… hope you liked this? Not much to say this time? I don't own hetalia? Although ive been doing this for a while mow so im sure you know that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Made With Plastic Power

"Alright times up! Let's announce the teams!" cheered America. "Team 1, Aka The Hero's Alliance! Myself, England, Canada, and China! Then it's Team 2, Aka The Delicious Crabcakes!" "I don't get it?" Italy interrupted. "Shut up! You're not supposed to! Ahem team 2, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, and Prussia. Lastly Team 3, The Vodka Nazis? What kind of name is that?" "I wanted us to be the Pasta Party!" cheered Italy while doing a little pasta dance. "I have to disagree kolkolkol," chimed in Russia. Italy ran behind germany to hide. "I have to say, I find it offensive," mumbled Germany. "What was that!" I hissed.

Then I stood up on a crate of tomatoes, "look men, the name doesn't matter, even though I wanted us to be the Kiwi Platoon, but that's not important! Look this is about the spirit of war and the bloody fights to the death! This is about manning up and showing those other nations they can't pick on you and they suck! Germany! You're in dept to France... FRANCE! Show his lame ass what your made of and win! Italy! Youre a little flower, grow some thorns would ya!" Italy cut me off, "yay flour is nice! we can make some pasta!" "That's not what I meant! I'm trying to give a speech here! Ahem Japan get an opinion and show china you ARE where the sun rises! Lastly Russia-"

His evil smile and black shodowy figure holding a faucet said it all. "Ahem, and russia... YOURE FINE! FINE! JUST DON'T HURT ME! IT WAS FRANCE! FRANCE DID IT!" "Don't worry comrade, I'm just doing as you say and getting into the spirit of things?" I came from behind Britain, "oh yeah we're on the same team! RIGHTO THEN! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" "THATS MY LINE!" Yelled America.

A whistle blew off and we all sprang at each other! It wasn't long before Italy started to wave his white flag when Prussia had him cornered, luckily I planned for this. "Please don't kill me! I am a virgin! You wouldnt kill a virgin we are pathetic enough as it is!" he cried. The Prussia removed his plastic gun from Italy's forehead and said, "Well I guess since I'm that awesome I'll let you off the-" "Broder!" yelled Germany. Prussia turned around around, "Oh! Why if it isn't little west how good to-"

Gilbert's head started dripping water, "what? My awesomeness doesn't recognize what's going on." Everyone halted and our gaze went behind Prussia... Italy was shaking and was holding a hose. "Italy? You actually did something?" I asked. "I thought it was green pasta." then I noticed Italy was wet to, he must have gone to eat it, get wet (not to mention disqualified) and then move it away from his face hitting prussia in his confusion... They slumped over to the house where all the losers had to go until the game was over.

We hurried back into our war! I saw Lichtenstein, I wanted to help her... HAH NO WAY! I MUST RULE THE WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST! TIME TO PARTY! Austria beat me to it and shot at her. She was about to become sopping wet when Switzerland threw himself between the water and she. It was really freaking dramatic! Like one man slow motion! "Big brother! Big brother!" "Hurry... You must... Live on..." his eyes closed. Austria poked his face, "you know it's just water right?" Switzerland got up and left, Licky (cute new nickname for Lichtenstein) soon followed because Austria threw a water balloon at her and I threw several at him like a cannon.

I fled back to our base behind a hedge to reload. "I WILL GET YOU ARU!" china! I looked over between the leaves and saw china and Russia fighting. Chana is really good with a... A... A sauté pan? Is that- no those are French? You know that- that thing and that ladle- wait a ladle, "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" I sprang out to help Russia but he just chuckled, "Kolkolkol relax New Zealand, I'm just collecting china under our power when we take over. Then I'll preform a mutiny with the other countries that fall to you and become god of that new world, planet Russia. Finally everyone will become one with me."

"eh what was that about mutiny?" "Stop ignoring me Aru! Having a friendly conversation while in battle makes me look weak!" "Sorry kolkolkol." I backed up, "Woah that's freaky- where's my next victim!" I ran off in search. Soon after I left Russia was cornered, china's pony tail was screwy but he had Russia at gun point, "any last words Aru?" "Kolkolkol." China pulled the trigger, at the same time russia turned the knob at the top of his faucet... AND WATER CAME SPEWING OUT! BUT IT ISN'T CONNECTED TO ANYTHING! consequently Russia was also wet thanks to china's water gun, he died a man out here on the front. "Aru? What the heck is this?" Russia smiled, "It's vodka, my secret stash. Since you're wet too let's go inside kolkol." "Hùn zhàng."

It was France and me. "I am a lover not a fight-" I shot him in the face. "Revenge for chapter 7!" "Oh non New Zealand made me wet." "Bastard." "Your fault I wasnt even playing." "Oh yeah I forgot you lose every war you fight. Even little fights with Britain!" I fangirled. "Oh shut up, come mon ami, just get out already so we can spend some time wis each other!" "SCREW THAT! I need to prove something!"

"What's there to prove? I know you plan to take over the world, but I think you're fine the way you are now? You're important now, even if Britain can't see that." I stopped in my tracks, and glanced back his way. "Not to mention of you took over, you would be completely out of my league." I snapped back into terrorist mode, "Go to the house!" "Fine, goodbye kiss?" I slapped him and walked away.

I saw America standing on top of a wet Germany. Geez then that leaves me. "HAHA! New Zealand I was hoping to be the one to fight you! Hahaha hero voice!" "Likewise, I have a score to settle with you big brother America." "Eh? What score is that?" "Uh nothing! Nothing! It's just Uh a line! Yeah... A line... It's not because you took my big brother away from me and ear so much and don't get fat where as I have to work for my figure..." "I stopped listening to you but It's 2 against 1! You have no hope of winning!"

We aimed our plastic powered weapons At each other. "Then let it be 10 paces America." We pulled at the same time! Nothing came out, "wait are we both out? What the heck we each only had the one kill?" "Alright... Ahem lil Z I suggest a two minute treaty, then when we reload our treaty should have expired." "yes I agree." we shook hands on it and fled to our bases. As I hurried I found a fallen's water gun, by the looks of the bunny stickers all over it was Licky's, never used. So lucky!

I was headed back to where I saw America, and there was England, there was my big brother. My powerful, great nation of a brother! My brother in which I defeat allows me practical domination of all of Europe! I held it up to the back of his head and he turned around, "Eh New Zealand?" "Hello Britain." "Eh what are you doing?" "I'm gonna blast your brains out of your skull." "huh!" "The thing is if I don't destroy you now I never will be able to take over the world." he glared at me, "sigh potato chips and water guns... Now I get it. New Zealand please stop this." "You can't push me around anymore! You aren't my big brother!" he was taken aback. "Britain I promise you I'm gonna end this!" I steadied the gun.

(TonoTime)

This isn't my favorite story yet, I mean at first it seemed like a good idea but now its kinda random I don't know? Anyways it cant be too bad right? I just have to look on the bright side! Yes! Im making a new Hetalia story totally based on my project in history class! My teacher was so mad but it was so historically accurate I got an A! XD


End file.
